Pas besoin de mots
by Servania
Summary: Après leur départ de l'académie, Kaname et Yuki font une halte dans un restaurant, dans une petite ville. Notre couple de vampires sous les réflections de Yuki...


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "silence" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Titre : **Pas besoin de mots

**Résumé : **Après leur départ de l'académie, Kaname et Yuki font une halte dans un restaurant, dans une petite ville. Notre couple de vampires sous les réflections de Yuki...

**Note :** Cela se produit après la fin de la saison 2, lorsque Yuki et Kaname sont partis de l'académie Cross.

* * *

Un soupir franchit mes lèvres. C'est le troisième depuis que je me suis assise. Je regarde, sans un mot, la tasse de thé posée en face de moi. Je n'y touche pas, je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux plus haut. Il est assis là, en face de moi, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Lui non plus ne sait pas alors nous nous taisons tous deux, murés dans notre silence.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous n'avions jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de mots pour nous comprendre. En fait, nous ne nous voyions probablement pas suffisament pour savoir quoi nous raconter. Déjà toute petite, enfermée avec mes parents, il partait souvent de la maison et ne revenait que tard, un peu avant que je doive aller me coucher. Ces rares moments où il me racontait brièvement ce qu'il avait vu, comme cette jolie rose qu'il m'a ensuite offerte, je les chérissait de tout mon coeur, les tenais serrés pour qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas. Ensuite, quand je suis devenue humaine, je ne vivais plus avec lui et je le voyais encore moins. J'étais presque muette, je ne disais jamais rien comme si j'avais aussi oublié comment on faisait ça. Après, il y a eu l'académie Cross, et j'ai pus le voir presque tous les jours en tant que déléguée. Et malgrès cela, nos conversations n'étaient jamais longues et se résumaient en quelques phrases. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, il savait toujours tout. Il ressentait presque ce que je voulait lui dire. C'est mon frère, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Tout de même, j'aurais aimé avoir appris à parler avec lui, même de choses futiles comme du dernier chanteur à la mode ou des derniers couples chez les vampires. Kaname n'est pas le genre de garçon à s'interresser à ça. Ce silence limpide où flottent nos pensées, il a toujours été là, entre nous.

- Yuki.

Je lève les yeux. A-t-il seulement ouvert la bouche? J'ai le coeur serré en voyant son si beau visage, mélancolique et majestueux comme un arbre déjà centenaire et pourtant si jeune. Aucun doute, je l'aimais mon frère, ce frère qui avait toujours veillé sur moi, sur notre famille. Mais j'avais peur. Malgrès ce que je ressentais en sa présence, il y avait toujours cette zone d'ombre qu'il cultivait soigneusement pour me protéger.

Un sourcil qui se plisse légèrement, l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. "Est-ce que ça va? Je m'inquiète."

Un regard qui se veut rassurant. "Je vais bien.". Un tremblement sur le menton. "Je mens."

Il garde son expression, fronce un peu les sourciles. "Dis-moi."

Je baisse les yeux, ma bouche se tord. "J'ai peur. Je doute et je ne veux pas en parler."

Il me relève la tête du bout des doigts. Son regard est doux, compréhensif. "Aie confiance en moi."

Il se lève gracieusement et prend ma main pour m'aider à me lever aussi.

- Veux-tu que nous allions voir le jardin, derrière le restaurant?

- Ah? Il y en a un?

- Oui. Comme c'est le soir, il n'y a personne.

- Ah. Oui, j'aimerais bien.

Il me sourit. Comme il est beau son sourire! J'aimerais qu'il ne quitte jamais son visage, qu'il reste toujours ainsi. Il glisse quelques mots à une serveuse qui passait par-là, les bras chargés d'un plateau de verres. Celle-ci cligne des yeux devant sa beauté, rougit, me voit, soupir un peu et montre de la tête une porte au fond de la salle.

Quelques étoiles viennent d'apparaître alors que le soleil disparaît derrière l'horizon. Le ciel est bleu foncé avec un peu de mauve là où l'astre-roi s'est couché. De la musique s'élève d'une auberge, non-loin. Ils font la fête là-bas.

Il m'amène au centre du petit jardin, garni d'herbe et d'un jeune chêne blanc. Il prend ma main, doucement, et embrasse délicatement mes doigts. "M'accordez-vous cette danse?"

Je rougit, sourit et hoche la tête. "Avec plaisir."

Il me fait tourner entre ses bras sous le rythme ténu que l'on entend au loin. Puis il me serre contre lui, comme pour une lente valse. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens.

Il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. "Je t'aime".

Je répond à son baiser, me presse contre lui. "Je t'aime aussi."

Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de mots. Personne n'en a besoin pour dire ça...


End file.
